wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cupcake Zombie/Bratzy's Bargains
Hello''' everybody,Holly here! I am here to introduce to you to Bratzy's'' Bargains which is basically just a place where you can adopt OCs and took inspiration from other similar activites on the Wiki. :) Rules *Comment for what adoptable you want to own and wait for my approval with a simple comment from me. *No re-selling. *If you have already adopted one you need to wait 3 hours to adopted another one. *You can name your character whatever you please. *Have fun caring for your new OC! #01 Zombie Strawberry Quality Street themed racer Expiration Date: '''14th December 2014 '''Availability: '''No. '''Adopted by: Sweet Eve. Code: A1B9C4 Gender: Female Description: ''Let out your spooky side and adopt this spooky quality street zombie girl,completely free.'' #02 Honey Bee racer Expiration Date: 14th December 2014 Availability: '''No. '''Adopted by: Lenneh. Code: '''B8C2A3 '''Gender: '''Female '''Description: Buzz away with this little cute honey bee,completely free. #03 Milky Way Alien racer Expiration Date: '''14th December 2014 '''Availability: No. Adopted by: '''Cherry. '''Code: C7B8A1 Gender: Female Description: Take over the world,with this little green cutie,completely free. #04 White chocolate themed kimono racer Expiration Date: '''14th December 2014 '''Avaliability: No. Adopted by: Aly. Code: D8C8B8 Gender: Female. Description: Fall in love with this adorable white chocolate themed kimono girl,completely free. #05 Vanilla ice cream themed princess racer Expiration Date: 14th December 2014 Avaliability: No. Code: '''F6D8A9 '''Gender: '''Female. '''Adopted by: Candy. Description: Make it snow with this vanilla ice cream themed princess racer,completely free. #06 Liquorice themed ghost racer Expiration Date: 14th December 2014 Avaliability: No. Adopted by: Candy. Gender: Female. Description: Spook other racers out with this sinister little ghost,completely free. #07 Gingerbread girl racer Expiration Date: '''15th December 2014 '''Avaliability: No. Adopted by: Sunny. Gender: Female. Description: ''Fresh out of the oven gingerbread girl racer,completely free.'' ''#''08 Cherry monster racer Expiration Date: 15th December 2014 Avaliability: '''No. '''Adopted by: Cherry. Gender: Female. Description: ROAR!!! Get into the scary mood and adopt this cherry monster racer,completely free. #09 Candy floss themed punk racer Expiration Date: 15th December 2014 Avaliability: No. Adopted by: '''Sweet Eve. '''Gender: Female. Description: Adopt this cute little fluffy punk girl,completely free! #10 Apple laces themed witch racer Expiration Date: 15th December 2014 Avaliability: No. Adopted by: '''Cubey. '''Gender: Female. Description: Cackle while sitting in front of a bubbling cauldron with this little wicked cutie,competely free! #11 Blue gummy bear girl racer Expiration Date: '''15th December 2014 '''Avalibility: '''No. '''Adopted by: Candy. Gender: Female. Description: ''Feel slightly gummy-spirited and get this adorable little blue gummy bear girl racer,completely free!'' #12 Cinnamon elf racer Expirationn Date: '''15th December 2014 '''Avalibility: '''No. '''Adopted by: Cbismarck. Gender: '''Female. '''Description: ''Feel merry and adopt this elf,completely free!'' #13 Bubblegum clown girl racer Expiration Date: '''16th December 2014 '''Avalibility: '''No. '''Adopted by: Cbismarck. Gender: '''Female. '''Description: ''Play pranks on other Sugar Rush Speedway racers with this clown,completely free!'' #14 Raspberry Ripple themed cat Expiration Date: 16th December 2014 Avalibility: No. Adopted by: Cubey. Gender: Female. Description: Adopt this PURR-fect sly kitty,completely free! #15 Fanta orange themed cyclops Expiration Date: Free to buy! Avalibility: Yes. '''Gender: Female. '''Description:' Look at other Sugar Rush Speedway racers with one eye and adopt this cyclops,completely free! #16 Skittles themed animatronic bunny girl racer Expiration Date: 16th December Avalibility: No. Adopted by: Candy. Gender: Female. Description: Animatronic? Bunny? Where have we heard that one before? Enjoy hanging out with this little rascal,completely free! #17 Skeleton girl racer based on sugar skulls Expiration Date: Free to buy! Avalibility: Yes. Gender: Female. Description: Hiding skeletons in your closet? No need to worry any more! Adopt this skeleton girl racer,completely free! Watchers More coming soon... Category:Blog posts